Different types and sizes of houses and buildings have since long been used for different purposes such as for housing, commercial properties and storage.
Said houses and buildings may be built using different materials depending on availability of materials in different geographical areas. In Sweden and in many other countries where forests are abundant many houses are built using different kinds of wooden frameworks covered by suitable facing materials and insulated in order to reduce energy consumption related to heating of the building. These buildings are either built according to the principle of loose timber houses, which implies that one or more builders build the wooden frame work using timber of suitable dimensions, which frame is thereafter covered by a desired inner and outer covering and an intermediate insulation, or prefabricated elements which are manufactured in one location and transported to the site of the building where large sections are lifted into place onto a previously prepared ground structure, or foundation, for example a concrete slab, by means of a mobile crane or other hoisting crane. Building utilizing the loose timber house method is unfortunately very time consuming which brings that the building during the construction time will be exposed to wind and weather during a very long time which increases the risk of damage due to moist and future problems relating to mould and the like. The method is further expensive. Prefabricated buildings may be quickly lifted into place but require expensive equipment and expensive transportation of the section of the house.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a building element and a method facilitating building and reducing the time until the outer surfaces of the building are completed, the building thereby not being damage by external factors such as wind and weather.